comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Wayne (New Earth-Two)
History Early Years Bruce Wayne was the son of the wealthy Gotham couple, Thomas and Martha Wayne, who were beloved philanthropists. Bruce live a pretty happy life in till his tenth birthday, when he and his family went to see a movie. After leaving the theater's through the backdoor, the family was stopped by a mugger and held at gunpoint. The mugger told the family to give him Bruce's mother's necklace and what ever else they had. Bruce's father tried to reason with the man and began to move closer to him, but this cause the mugger to believe that Thomas was going to attack him and caused the mugger to shoot Thomas. Bruce's mother Martha tried to run to her husband, but the mugger panicked and shot her as well. Bruce upon seeing his father and mother on the ground began to cry and scream. The mugger realizing his mistake runs away. After the Mugger leaves, the very upset Bruce goes to his parent's side to discover his mother dead and his father near death. Bruce's father tells him it will be okay and he will be safe with Alfred and that Bruce will change Gotham for the better. Bruce begs his father not to die, but his father closes him eyes and passes away. Moments after his father's death, the Wayne's butler Alfred Pennyworth arrives and calls the police and tries to comfort Bruce. Bruce would later begin a quest to avenge his parent's deaths and change Gotham for the better. Bruce would eventually begin a ten year long trip around the world training with masters of certain skills Bruce needed to possess in order to make Gotham City safer. Bruce would later return to Gotham at the age of 25 and would become the masked vigilant, Batman, who he believed would strike fear into any criminal who saw him. Bruce spent the first two years as Batman fighting multiple different types of criminals from those who were part of Gotham's multiple crime families to costume psychopaths, which included the Joker, Mr. Freeze, Mad Hatter, Two-Face, Scarecrow, Bane, and Ra's al Ghul. Present Justice League While patrolling one night in Gotham City, Batman responded to a lead in Old Gotham that involved a possible Gang Operation, but when he arrived he was attacked by a multiple men, who appeared to be waiting for him. Batman managed to defeat the men and managed to capture one of them and interrogates him. The man after a few minutes of interrogation, reveals he was sent by Vandal Savage to capture him and bring him back to Savage's Mansion for an unknown reason. After hearing this, Batman knocks out Savage's man and calls Alfred to activate the Bat-Wing and plot a course to the Mansion of Vandal Savage. Batman would take the Bat-Wing to New York City and land it at a secret Batman Bunker he established at an Old Wayne Industries Warehouse. Batman upon arriving grabs all the tools he may need to confront Savage and does a little research about Savage to prepare for who he is dealing with. Batman arrives at Savage's Mansion that night and quickly proceeds to knockout two of Savage's guards. Batman would then use his grappling hook to make his way to the roof of the Mansion to find another entrance, but upon getting on top of the roof, Batman discovers there's someone else on the roof. When the man realized Batman's presence he charged him, but Batman managed to dodge the man and kick him in the back. The man quickly recovered and charged Batman again, but this time he managed to grab him and force him to fall through one of the Mansion's skylights. The two ended up in the dining room, where Batman saw and recognized the two heroes, Captain Marvel and Green Lantern sitting at the dining table along with Vandal Savage. Who upon seeing them says that he's glad they arrived. Upon seeing Savage, Batman looks at his assailant and recognizes him as the vigilante Hourman. Batman then asked Hourman why he attacked him, which Hourman responses by saying he thought he was one of Savage's men and didn't want to get caught. Just as Hourman and Batman recover from their fall Savage's men enter the room armed with guns. Green Lantern and Captain Marvel get up from their seats and ask Savage whats going on, which Savage replies that this is just a businesses offer that can begin now that all the guests are here. Savage then tells some of his men to fetch the others. The men leave and as they do Savage offers the vigilantes some food and drinks, while they wait, which all of them refuse. Shortly after Savage orders his men to get the others, they return with what appeared to be three other vigilantes, with one Batman recognizing as Starman. After the other heroes arrived Savage began to speak. Savage told everyone that he brought them all here to offer them a very good offer. Batman tells Savage what ever he has to offer he might as well forget it, because he knows none of them will accept the offer. Savage ignores Batman's words and continues saying that he wants the seven of them to join him in setting up a League to control the world. As Batman predicted all of the seven heroes refused and Hourman told Savage that he was going to beat the crap out of him. Savage after hearing that the heroes responses tells his men to kill them all, but as he says it Batman throws a multiple Batarangs at the lights in the room breaking them and then drops smoke pelts. As the Savage's men begin shooting into the smoke, Batman and Hourman duck, while Green Lantern and Captain Marvel block the bullets. Batman tells Green Lantern and Captain Marvel knockout Savage's men and find Savage, while he and Hourman free Starman and the two other vigilantes. Captain Marvel and Green Lantern comply and begin taking out Savage's men and Batman and Hourman free Starman and the two other vigiilantes who reveal their names to be Marella Atlantean princess and the supposed daughter of Johnny Quick, Jesse Quick. After the heroes take out Savage's men, Starman orders the heroes to search the mansion for Savage. Batman eventually finds a hidden staircase behind a bookshelf in Savage's office that leads to a small bunker. The heroes enter the bunker and find Savage waiting for him, Jesse is the first to charge Savage, but if quickly slapped by Savage and sent fly back. Savage then says that it appears that they set up their own League without him. Starman then replies that they have, but not Savage's type of League. Starman then says they are the Justice League bringing criminals like him to justice. After Starman declared this Savage manages to activate the bunkers self-destruct function and used it to escape. Batman like all the other heroes were unable to escape the bunker before it exploded, but were able to survive, due to Green Lantern's power ring. After escaping Starman tells the others that they need to find Savage and bring him to justice. Starman tells the group to come with him to his Observatory in Opal City, which Batman agrees to attend. Chemo & Sacrifice Funeral & Leadership Rise of Robin A few weeks after Starman's funeral, Batman continues to fight crime in Gotham, while helping Marella search for Atlantis' missing King. Bruce would later be forced by Alfred to go to the Haly Circus after Bruce paid a large sum of money to a charity for sick children and was given a ticket to see the show. Alfred told Bruce that he would not want to disappoint the people from the charity, which Bruce responds to that he is right and he will go to the show. Bruce would arrive at Haly's Circus and would watch most of the performances with real enjoyment. When the Circus began its finale performance of the night, with a trapeze act by Flying Grayson, which consisted of a mother, father and a son who preformed extreme acrobatics. Bruce was happy to see a family preforming, but his good mood ends when the wires holding up the the mother and father snap and the son, Richard Grayson stands and watches his parents fall. Category:Males Category:Expert Detectives Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Weapons Experts Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Interface Category:Super Stamina Category:Armor Users Category:Versions of Batman Category:New Earth-Two Category:Heroes Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Humans Category:Investigation Category:Inventors Category:Justice League (New Earth-Two)